1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image processing techniques in which a watermark to be added to an image can be formed from an arbitrary image.
2. Related Art
An image forming device has been known, which has a function to add a watermark of a character string or a graphic image to an image acquired externally or from an internal scanner unit.
The watermark is, in most cases, employed as graphics such as a corporate logo or employed as a character string printed such as “COPY INHIBIT,” “FOR INTERNAL USE ONLY,” and “CONFIDENTIAL.”
In addition, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-143389 (hereinafter, simply referred to as '389 Publication) discloses an image forming device adapted to use an image scanned by a scanner unit as a watermark.